5 times Emma had to sit down, 1 time Will did too!
by calleigh4ever
Summary: 5 Scenarios where Emma needs to sit down and 1 where Will has to sit down as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Dedication: This is as always for the one person who makes my life better every day and who makes me happier than I have ever been!**

"Mr Schue!" Finn called after him, exiting the classroom and chasing him down the narrow hallway after the Glee rehersal. Will turned around, stopping in his tracks and waited until Finn had caught up with him. The tall boys frame shadowing his own, with a friendly smile on his face. "…We are having a game night at Rachel's house tonight and we want you to come!" Will was surprised that the kids wanted their teacher to join them but agreed nonetheless as he had nothing better planned for the evening.

"Sure, I'll come" he nodded, his own smile . Thank you for inviting me! When do you want me to be there?" Will asked patting Finn on the shoulder.

"Eight is fine!"

"Ok, sure thing. I'll be there. You want me to bring anything?"

With this Finn grinned, "I'm glad you asked. Actually there is something… or rather someone we'd like you to bring! Miss Pillsbury! She is as much a member of this club as we all are. Without her we wouldn't even have been able to go to Sectionals!" With that Finn waved his goodbye and walked away.

"How am I gonna get Emma to come with me?" Will thought out loud while walking to her office. Sticking his head through her door he asked, "Em, you busy right now?" Emma waved him in and Will plopped down in the chair opposite Emma's. "The kids invited us to Rachel's place tonight for a game night, you up for it?"

"Game night? Gosh, isn't that like … well … not really clean with everybody touching all those games?" Will had to grin at that. Only Emma would come up with such thoughts.

"Finn said to tell you that they would clean thoroughly before we arrive there, if that makes you feel any better? So what do you say, I'll pick you up at 7.30?" Emma knew that she couldn't say no to Will and more especially wouldn't miss out on a chance to be with him outside of school, so she nodded reluctantly. Will smiled at her and got up to leave. He waved at Emma and went home thinking about what to wear to impress her.

"She likes periwinkle, so I guess my periwinkle sweater it is" he smiled to himself while getting into his car. "Great, now I'm turning into a woman, talking to myself about what to wear. Maybe Emma will like the feminine side of me? … Oh my god, what is wrong with me? I don't think like that! Emma is making me all crazy!"

When Will finally was home he made himself a quick dinner and rushed to the bathroom afterwards. Once under the hot spray of his showerhead he scrubbed himself as clean as he could. Even washing his hair three times. His hands felt his cheeks and he decided that he might even shave again. That done he put on his nicest pair of jeans, a shirt and the periwinkle sweater. Looking at the clock he decided that he could arrive a little early at Emma's house so he could spend more alone time with her. Giving himself a last once over in the hallway mirror he nodded approvingly and grabbed his keys.

The drive to Emma's house was nerve wrecking for Will. "Should I have brought her flowers or anything? … No, no, no, this isn't a date, Will!" he berated himself. Arriving at Emma's house he took a big breath and got out of his car. Emma opened the door at his first knock as if she had been waiting directly behind it. She smiled sweetly at him "You are early! Do you want to come in for a glass of wine before we have to leave?" Will nodded enthusiastically, automatically getting out of his shoes and leaving them in front of the door. As Will had never been at Emma's before he looked around curiously his eyes scanning over each and every spotlessly clean surface.

Everything was so Emma that he instantly was afraid of making a mess by just looking at it. He directed his eyes to Emma's back, watching as she poured them both a glass of red wine. Taking both filled glasses Emma gestured him to follow her to the living room where they both took a seat on the couch.

Conversation flowed easily; like always with these two, but on some level they both knew the other one was nervous. "Will … I have to confess something to you. Please don't get mad!" Emma confessed looked shyly at Will, he raised his eyebrows silently pleading with her to continue. "I'm afraid!" Will wasn't entirely sure what Emma was talking about but decided to do anything he could do to help her. He took her hand lightly into his unconsciously caressing her fingers with his thumb "Whatever it is, I'm here to help you through it, Emma!" "It's stupid, but I'm afraid of later. All the kids crammed into one tiny room, the board games, who knows who has touched them before and then there is the food… I can't eat food out of bowls where everybody gets their germs in!" Her eyes widening and her breathing hitching while she was talking.

Will took both her hands into his and made her look at him. "Calm down, Emma! I'll take good care of you. I won't let anything happen to you, you understand me?" This made Emma calm down considerably and she smiled thankfully at Will. "Bring your Purell and the disinfectant wipes and we'll take care of the rest as we get there, ok?" Nodding Emma got up and they went to Will's car. Like the gentleman he was Will opened the car door for Emma and waited until she had settled in ok and was buckled up safely before going to the drivers side getting in himself.

Will turned on the radio and sang softly along the music. About ten minutes into the drive Emma was starring out of the window blankly having turned a lot paler than normal. "Emma? Are you ok?" Will asked her slowing down so he could concentrate on Emma. Receiving no answer he parked the car and reached over to her shaking her shoulder lightly. "Emma …" She slowly turned her head looking at him with new panic in her eyes. "I … I … can't do …. this! Please … can we … not go?" Making his descision immediately Will grabbed his cell and called Finn explaining to him that they had a flat on their car and couldn't make it! He felt bad lying to the kids but Emma was more important right now.

"Emma, I have an idea. Do you trust me?" Bewildered Emma looked at him. This random question having made her forget all about her panic attack. "Will, of course I trust you" Will smiled at her and started the car. He had the perfect idea.

"Where are you taking me?" Emma wanted to know as Will was stopping the car again and getting out of the car. He opened Emma's door and helped her out. She looked around and saw the cutest little cafe she had ever seen. "They make the best PB&J in there. You have to try it! I have loved this place since I was a kid!" Will confessed to her. Emma smiled at him and took his hand into hers and led him inside. Will was surprised about Emma being so forward with taking his hand but he would be a fool if he complained.

Once seated they both ordered a PB&J and an orange juice. "Mmmmh! This is some good PB&J_!" Oh my God, She is making the cutest noises!_ Will thought to himself and smiled at her, far happier with watching her eat that eating himself. Chuckling to himself he drank from his juice and kept watching Emma who had her eyes closed while chewing. Will decided then and there that he had to do something about his attraction to Emma. She obviously liked him back. Will excused himself and went to pay the check and let them wrap up his half of the sandwich.

Back at the table Emma was finished with her meal and thanked Will for bringing her there. "Come with me!" He took Emma's hand again and pulled her up and out of the café. "There is a little creek right around the corner, do you want to … like … you know … walk a little there?" he stuttered. Emma nodded not letting go of his hand.

After about five minutes of quiet strolling along the creek Will finally had gathered enough courage and stopped walking. Emma turned questioningly to him. Will leaned closer to her and looked deeply into her eyes trying to tell Emma everything he was feeling with his eyes. Emma nodded as if giving him permission and Will lowered his lips to hers brushing them lightly. Emma grabbed his jacket her knees seemingly turning into jelly. Will broke the kiss and guided Emma to the bench that was not far from them and sat her down. "Thank you!" Emma whispered and Will was unsure if it was for the kiss or the sitting down. "For everything!" she added quietly before leaning in again and claiming his mouth once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**Dedication: For the one person I miss more than anything!**

It had been almost a year. Almost twelve blissful months since that first kiss near that little café which they frequented now regularly. Although Emma had never liked eating outside her house or Will's for that matter she had grown to love that place. How couldn't she? It represented so much to her. It was the place where Will had first kissed her. It was the place where they had their first date. The place of their first "I love yous!"

Emma had enjoyed their time together immensely and still couldn't quite believe how she had gotten so lucky. Will was treating her like a queen. Reading everything he had to know in her eyes and always being there for Emma when she needed him. He seemed to also love being near her. He constantly tried to stay in bodily contact with her. With anybody else this would have bothered Emma, but not with Will. He was special. She was even sure that for her, he was The One! She could just hope that he felt the same.

Basically Emma was floating on cloud number nine. And now she couldn't wait until she could leave school to be with Will. Friday was their date night. Every week they would meet Friday evening and spend the weekend together. Most of the time they were at Emma's house since there was more space and there were no bad memories of Terri once having lived there.

This weekend though, Will had told her that he wanted to take her out again this Friday. He had told her, that we wanted to take her to their little café again. She was very much looking forward to spending time with Will there. Will and her always shared a piece of cake, mostly strawberry because it was her favourite. Since they both didn't like having coffee in the evening they always ordered two hot chocolates. Mostly Will would try and make her laugh by drinking so that the cream on top of the hot chocolate would get stuck on his lips making it seem as if he had a white beard. In the beginning Emma had always laughed at his silliness but the more serious they got, the more this had another effect on her. All she could think about was licking that cream off of his lips. About a months ago, she had built up enough courage to do just this. Right when Will was about to wipe the cream off she stopped his movement and leaned over to a surprised Will and closed the gap between them, her lips finding his in a gentle kiss and suddenly her tongue was sneaking out, licking off the white sweet and sticky cream. This earned her a loud gasp from Will and Emma leaned back into her chair again, a blush creeping all over her face.

This little action of her licking off the cream on his face had lead to serveral other new first that night. Emma had stayed over at Will's place before, but never had this staying over involved wearing no clothes. Will, being the gentleman he was, had always just held her all night, making her feel safe and loved. She never felt like she was pressured into anything. When they had first gotten together he had made it clear to her, that all he wanted was to make her happy and therefor he was willing to give her all the time she needed, concerning all aspects of their relationship. She was very grateful for him being so understanding, knowing full well that not every man would be like this. Most would just try and pressure her into things she wasn't ready for, but Will, he was her perfect match, always concerned for her and always asking and reading in her eyes if his next moves were alright for her. that night, she had wanted him so bad, that she knew she was ready for whatever he would give her. She had for once taken the lead and started to undress him, making her intentions very clear to him. She knew from the bottom of her heart that Will was the right one for her to give her first time to. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and that he would always be her only one.

All these memories had invaded her mind, and she was surprised when she pulled her car into the garage of her condo. She couldn't even remember getting into her car at school, and even less the drive home. She let out a sigh of relieve that nothing had happened to her on the way, since she apparently hadn't payed any attention the whole way.

Full of anticipation of her date with Will she got out of her car, and then very un-Emma-like she was almost running to the doors of her building, not being able to calm down the butterflies in her stomach, which seemed to be dancing an even faster dance than normally, when she was thinking of Will.

Quickly opening the door to her apartment, she slipped off her Mary-Janes, putting them neatly on the mat, that sat right next to the door, its only task being to keep all the dirt, that the shoes brought in from the outside, out of the clean apartment.

Being with Will had helped Emma very much with her mysophobia and OCD, which helped her to just get out of her clothes and throw them over the back of a chair without folding them first or just directly putting them into the washing machine. Turning on the hot water in her shower, she put together her outfit for the night, while the water in her shower warmed up to a nice warm temperature. Having found everything she needed after her shower, she got in there and quickly washed her hair, something she was new to as well, since before being with Will she had to wash her hair at least three times befor she felt that it was clean enough for her to get out of the shower again.

After having gotten ready in the record time of only twenty minutes, Emma could hear the knock on her door and she hurried there, on the way grabbing her bag and opening the door to reveal her boyfriend, who was dressed in a pair of new jeans and a dark blue shirt, which accentuated the muscles in his arms nicely. Emma couldn't stop herself and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to her and kissing him passionately. Will hadn't suspected this and had to pull back quickly to breathe. Emma saw Will's confused look and had to grin. When she was this forward it always caught him by surprise, because she hardly did this. She pulled him inside, their reservation at the little café suddenly forgotten. Kissing him again, fumbling with one hand to shut the door behind them, suddenly finding herself pressed against the wall, Will's body pressed firmly against hers. Her hands found their way to the rim of his shirt, untucking it from his jeans. This motion caught Will's surprise and he pulled back a little and his hands found hers, pulling them away from his shirt gently. Leaning into her again his mouth found her ear and he whispered softly "We got a reservation to keep!" making her shiver and goosebumps appear all over her body.

Tucking his shirt back into his pants, Will grasped Emma's hand and pulled her out of the door to his car. Opening the door for her, he held out his hand to help her in, leaving a gentle kiss on the top of her head as she rested safely in the seat. Quickly walking around to the drivers side Will got in, starting the car and as he pulled out of the parking lot his hand found Emma's and he linked their fingers together. His thumb drew lazy circles all over the back of Emma's hand and when they finally arrived he got out off the car and hurried over to gentlemanly help Emma out.

Taking her hand again, as soon as he had closed the door to his car and locked it, he pulled her to him, leaving another gentle kiss on her cheek, making Emma smile dreamily. Even though they had been together for a year now, she could still feel the butterflies in her stomach go crazy when he just as much as looked at her.

Strolling into the café they were greeted by the owner instantly and lead to their regular booth. The owner was a nice old lady, wo was very fond of the couple. She had never had own children and since they came to her café at least once a week she had developed motherly feelings for them, especially for Emma, since she had been a redhead too when she was younger. Will had told her about his plan, when he had reserved their table for the day. She was so happy for them and couldn't wait for their relationship to progress even more. She couldn't help but wonder what the babies of her favorite couple would look like. That one day they would bring a little Will or a little Emma to her café the first time and she would feel like a proud grandmother to the baby. Since she knew what the plan was for today, she had bought some champagne and now brought them over a glas each.

Emma looked at her surprised since they hadn't ordered this. Something was going on but she didn't have any clue what it could be. After having had their champagne they ordered their usual hot chocolate, both of course dairy free and a piece of strawberry cake, which they shared and occasionally fed each other little pieces from. Emma noticed that Will was sitting closer to her than usual and that hee always tried to keep in contact with her, by either his leg rubbing against hers or his hand finding its way onto her thigh or into her hand. Something definitely was going on. He always did this when he was nervous. To calm him down, she squeezed his hand gently and leaned over to place a kiss onto his cheek. This earned her a bright smile from her boyfriend and he he excused himself to go and pay their bill. When he came back he held his hand out to her and shhe took it and let herself be pulled upwards and out of the café, not before seeing the owner give Will a little wink.

Will suggested to her that they should do a little walk along the river again, since it was one of the last warm and sunny days of the year. They strolled along the river hand in hand, occasionally stopping to hug or kiss. When they reached the little bench where last year they had gotten together again, Will stopped Emma and turned her so that he could hold both of her hands. He placed a gently kiss on her lips and then moved in so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Emma Pillsbury, will you move in with me?" he whispered into her ear. Emma's knees got weak. Too long had she dreamed of this but now that the day had finally arrived all se could think of was how much packing she had to do. How much mess moving would make. That the moving men would come into her space to pick up her things and bring dirt all over her cleaned floors and she would have to do it all over again. Sinking down on the bench behind her, she slumped back and looked at Will with wide and panicked eyes. He could see the thoughts racing through her mind and cupped her face in his hands, leaning in and passionately kissing her, effectively making her forget all the thoughts she had just had. Now she was just concentrating on him, realizing, that with him by her side she could forget about all the messes in the world and that she didn't want anything more than moving in with him. Pulling back from his kiss, she looked deep into his eyes, nodding and whispering a "Yes!" releasing a beaming smile afterwards. Will's smile was as bright as hers as he heard her answer and then he jumped up, and pulled her up with him, taking her in his arms and twirling her around, both laughing happily.

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy this series. Please review and let me know the good and the bad and also what I can do to improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dedication: For the one person who I seem to always disappoint but really wish I wouldn't because she's the most important person in my life! Just know, I'm sorry. This is for you!

Emma fell into her chair. Today everything had gone wrong. She had moved in with Will almost two months ago now and yesterday they had been so wrapped up into each other that they had completely forgotten to set their alarm.

This morning Emma had woken up almost half an hour before the alarm was supposed to go off and had driftes back to sleep, wrapped up in Will's arms, with the thought that she had another half hour of this cozy bliss and she wouldn't miss any second of that for anything in the world. She felt so safe in his arms. She felt home when she was with him. She had never felt anything like this before. Not even with her own family. The first time she felt truly home was when Will had hugged her for the first time. When their bodies connected for the first time and their fingers found each other and held on tenderly.

She was dreaming about Will and her and a tiny human being, they had called Emily, who was cradeled in her arms, with Will's arms wrapped protectively around both of them, while little Emily was sucking on her bottle oblivious to all bad in the world, just enjoying to be close to her mummy and daddy, whose little princess she was. Sudeenly Emma felt that Will was grabbing her shoulders, shaking her and little Emily, breaking their quiet moment. Emma opened her eyes and gone was Emily but replaced by a fluffy pillow she was crealing in her arms, with Will really shaking her, a horrified look on his face.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily Emma groaned and sat up. Will was pointing behind her and ran off into the direction of the bathroom a pile of clothes under his arms. Hastily Emma turned around and that's when she saw why Will was like this. It was almost 9 o'clock already and they had overslept over two hours. Suddenly Emma was wide awake, her mind going into panick mode and jumping up and grabbing her own clothes and hastily following Will to the bathroom. Normally she hated getting ready with Will watching her, but today she had to. There was no way they could actually get to school in time since school had started over half an hour ago already but they had to do as much damage control as they could.

Once in the bathroom Emma saw how Will was spitting his toothpaste into the sink and she had to shiver involuntarily thinking about all the mess this made in the sink, her mind creating images of the little germs, that were crawling all over the white porcelain of the sink.

Overcoming her disgust and making sure to focus on Will instead of the sink, she stepped closer and grabbed her toothbrush and started cleaning up for the day at school.

Skipping breakfast, they both just grabbed an apple, some grapes and cookies and then rushed to the car. Midway Emma noticed that it was raining and she was already drenched, her hair sticking to her face and her coat hanging heavily from her body. She saw Will rushing to the passanger door and hastily opening it for her, helping her in. When Will was inside the car as well, he quickly shut the door behind him sighing heavily, his head falling onto the steering wheel, Emma sluping down in her seat, seeing in what a messy state they were both in.

Trying to forget about all of this and focusing on getting to school as quickly as possible, Emma nudged Will, to get him to start driving.

Finally at school, they had to rush through the rain again, to get into the building. After a quick kiss goodbye they both hurried to their separate rooms and Emma grabbed her spare clothes, she always kept in her office in case she got messy. Falling into her chair to get her thoughts together again, she heared her office door open and saw Rachel storming in. Sighing heavily she knew that she wouldn't be able to change out of her wet clothes now that the alwayss talkative Rachel was sitting in front of her. She would probably have to sit through an hour of a Rachel monologue, trying to follow whatever it was the girl wanted from her. Mostly she didn't any advice, she just wanted somebody who couldn't tell her to shut up, when she was talking.

Greeting Rachel, she tried to get comfortable in her chair, the leather making a squeeking sound when her wet skirt skimmed over it, her mind turning blank, but desperately trying to focus on what Rachel was telling her. All she heared was "Finn…Birthday…I… don't…we…Finn…I…I…together…I…" Her mind drifing off to Will and her and how cozy it had been in bed this morning and that she haden't wanted to get up. "Miss Pillsbury?" She heared, shaking her head she came back to reality, glancing at the clock, she noticed that Rachel had talked to her for over an hour and she didn't have one clue what she had talked about. "I'm sure you will know what to do when the time is right, Rachel!" she said, hoping that this would be the right thing to say. Rachel seemed satisfied and and thanked her for listening and left her alone.

Grabbing her spare clothes again, Emma rushed into the direction of the teachers bathroom but unfortunately on the way bumped into somebody, a hot liquid spilling all over her. Her eyes widening in disbelief and disgust, she looked up and saw an equally shocked Will in front of her, an empty cup of coffee in his hand. Shaking his head quickly, he got out of his shock and rushed closer, grabbing Emma by her arm and pulling her into the next best classroom, gently guiding her to the chair that was closest to the door. He took the now wet spare clothes from her hands and tried hiding the big brown stain the coffee had left on there when he put them onto the desk next to them. Emma was still silent, her mouth and eyes still wide open in shock. Her hands clutching the rim of her skirt desperately to stop them from shaking.

Will cupped Emmas' face tenderly, stroking it and telling her soothing words, slowly getting her out of her state of shock. When Emma was fully with him again he saw how tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall down and run over her rosy cheeks. Will brushed his thumb over her cheeks gently and helped her up again, guiding her into his classroom, opening his locker and pulling out a fresh skirt and blouse she had never seen before. Emma looked at him questioningly and he explained to her, that he always wanted to be prepared in case she needed it and that he was trying his best to be there for her – always!

New tears built in Emmas' eyes but this time tears of happiness. Will always knew how to surprise her again. He was always so sweet and caring and always knew what to do to get her out of her panik mode, when she was in it.

Leaning up, Emmas' lips brushed tenderly over Wills' and then she grabbed the clothes and made her way into the bathroom once again, this time without another interruption.

While changing she thought that sometimes days got really bad, but no day could be really bad as long as she had Will by her side to always make them better again.

Suddenly she had an image in her mine of Will on a white horse, coming to her rescue, just like in the fairy tales. Giggling to herself, she made her way back to her office, desciding that today was indeed a good day and that she would just forget about the disaster her morning had been.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

* * *

**Dear readers, I'm sorry to let you know, that I won't be finishing this story, as my heart isn't in Glee anymore. I still watch new episodes sometimes, but I don't feel like writing for the show anymore.**

**I am really sorry if anybody was still waiting for an update of this story. I will now mark it as complete.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
